The Great American Dream-Game
In Ian Banks book, “The Player of Games”, a huge Empire with trillions of sentient beings has been discovered to exist at the Rim of our Galaxy. This Empire has created a very complex “Game” called “Azad” which is to represent “General Evolution”. Millions of their people are studying this Game every year and have been playing it for thousands of years to obtain lucrative Government positions and to establish a “Government of the fittest”. However, instead of a “meritocracy” as Government, they have brought people to power which are the most merciless, the most ruthless and greedy and only best for becoming dominant over others. ------ What is at fault here to let evolution go totally astray? Banks gives no answer for this question, he only states: -- The Azad game itself '''to go it was the linchpin which held the Empire together. ' But why did the evolutionary process in this Empire go totally astray? I needed a better answer and what came to me was that the “method of Evolution” is changing with progress throughout our Universe. At the start there was the physical evolution of Suns and planets and the rules where very simple; for the next stage of evolution, for germs and microbes, there was still simplicity. Only when we get to animals of the vertebrate kind are we close to the sophisticated level of the “Azad” game, but that game is still much too primitive for a society of sentient beings who have evolved morality and ethics. --- Apparently, the appropriate evolutionary stage or concept depends on the stage of consciousness arrived at by a societies. The “Hindu Kundalini” as somewhat described on page 4 in my 'main paper on Evolution''' lists the different levels of consciousness. ------- The Azad game of the Empire is specifically modeled for, and strictly limited to, the third level of consciousness, the Ego-mind stage, where the drive to DOMINANCE is paramount and is its primary goal. As Banks says, “Azad was their valued common believes [Consent decree] which held the Empire together all these years”. When I now tell you that a similar valued common believe has also held our own US Nation together all these years. That we, in the US, call our own Azad game: “THE GREAT AMERICAN DREAM!” which we too have been playing now for more than three centuries and that it became the linchpin of our US society. --- I am certain you will totally reject that. --- ------- The Economic disaster that is now hitting the US (and some part of the World) is a necessary step for mankind's Noetic-evolution. --- Why? I just read, at newswine (10/28/2011), that 93% of Americans still believe in “The Great American Dream” not realizing that they are committing a “duality-violation” of Evolution. Our present Hyper Capitalism is a duality EXTREME and is not viable in our Universe. However, if you are in the other 7% bracket you are “innocent” (and naïve) and only a “collateral damage” with the same result. ------ Don’t know if I can explain this to you in this short post, but let me try. Consider how this “''Dream''” got started in the first place. Most immigrants from Europe were “poor peasants” being subject to the mercy of their powerful Land Barons and the Government supporting those. What lured these peasants to America was a good chance to become land owners themselves. --- For them it meant becoming as rich and powerful as their previous suppressors; basically reversing their status. It’s a complete role reversal and if one extreme of this duality is considered evil, so is the other. (Lao Tzu’s 2nd Premise) To day, this wishful dream-process has become true for only 1% of Americans, namely for the Millionaire stockholders and their CEOs, and the rest of us are again the “suppressed peasants” of old times. We have “recreated” these times by clinging to our dream-like illusion and now 93% of us are still “believers” in our very own “AZAD” Game. -- Till death lets us depart. -- Famous words by “Alexis de Tocqueville”, (in his publication: National Character of Americans—first impressions (1831) Oeuvres complètes, vol. VIII, p. 253) '' ''''“As one digs deeper into the national character of the Americans, one sees that they have sought the value of everything in this world only in answer to this single question: how much money will it bring in”.'' '' - (It’s the drive to Power by ''Greed of the “Ego-mind Stage” to achieve Dominance!) BODHISATTVA (by Dick Suthpen). The silence is broken by the s-s-wish of the Samurai sword severing illusions - and it rolls across the floor leaving a bloody trail of - ~--~~-_~~- ~-- truth.